


Your world

by Shion1201



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Bunny Boy, Church AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Protagonist, Handsome priest, Male oc characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, University AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion1201/pseuds/Shion1201
Summary: Quando la tua vita non ha briciolo di emozione o avventura, perché non immaginarsi protagonisti di un mondo nuovo? Far parte di una tribù di combattenti nelle antiche foreste, essere un abitante degli oceani ecc...La scelta spetta a teFaccio schifo con i riassunti e questi sono sogni che faccio spesso la notte quindi abbiate pietà





	1. Shark boy pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Queste storie prendono spunto dalla mia fantasia malata e dai miei sogni 'poco' strani perciò...non siate cattivi vi prego 
> 
> Legenda:  
> Y/n: your name  
> E/c: eye color  
> H/c: hair color

«Andiamo non fare la bambina!» Grida mia sorella maggiore tentando di staccarmi dalla ringhiera della nave. «No! Te lo scordi! Non esiste! Non ci vengo!» gridai a mia volta aggrappandomi alla ringhiera come se la mia vita ne dipendesse.  
Ed infetti era così.  
«Sapevo già che salire su questa nave eta un errore, ma tu mi hai tolto ogni dubbio, sorellona» dissi guardandola freddamente ma lei mi rispose incrociando le braccia «Y/n, perfavore. È solo una nave di cui puoi vedere il fondo mentre si naviga. Non è la fine del mondo, sorellina»  
«La fai facile tu...» borbottai guardando il mare sotto di me «Consideralo un modo per farti passare le tue paure» disse lei raggiante, con quel suo sorrisetto malefico ed ingannatore «Su forza! Dicono che di notte il mare sia stupendo!» disse prendendomi alla sprovvista e tirandomi via dalla mia unica salvezza.

Bellezza. Sì certo. L'unica bellezza di cui mia sorella è attratta non è quella del mare di notte, ma quella del capitano della nave che spiega come la nave sia stata costruita, quanti soldi ci sono voluti ecc...  
Roba della quale non me ne frega assolutamente niente.  
E poi del fondale non si vede niente se non il buio più completo e le lucette poste fuori dalle vetrate fanno luce quanto quelle che compri dai cinesi.  
Mentre sono ferma a pensare il capitano si allontana e sparisce dietro un angolo insieme al resto dei turisti e delle sue ragazze ammaliate dal suo fascino, compresa mia sorella.  
E così mi ritrovo da sola in un corridoio deserto, con all'esterno un'immensa distesa di nero e creature invisibili.  
Bello. Perfetto.  
Ecco buttare tre preziose ore della mia vita da adolescente.  
Cerco il telefono nella fastidiosissima pochette che mia sorella mi ha costretto a portare al posto della mia solita borsa e mi accorgo che non c'è al suo interno.  
Ah, già. L'ha preso mia sorella prima di scendere qui.  
«Non voglio che tu ti distragga mentre il capitano parla» imito la voce di mia sorella, spazientita «Ma porco cazzo! Di tutte le scemenze a cui potevo prendere parte questa è la peggiore! Stupida sorella maggiore! Si vanta tanto di essere più grande di me e poi perde la testa per il primo bambolotto Ken che le sorride!» vado avanti così per i corridoi, sbraitando e prendendo a pugni l'aria.  
«Ma sai che faccio? Prendo il tuo laptop e lo invado di virus. Voglio vedere poi come farai a tenerti in contatto con il tuo "capitano Ken", idiota senza cervello!» Grido dando un pugno alla vetrata di fronte a me.

Fa un male tremendo.

Quanto cazzo sono spessi questi vetri?

Mentre agito la mano dolorante i miei occhi notano, attraverso l'oscurità del fondale, una figura lunga e sinuosa muoversi lentamente verso di me. No, non può essere.  
Sarà solo un piccolo pesce attirato dalle luci. Vero? Deglutisco rumorosamente e cammino più veloce per raggiungere il gruppo da cui mi sono separata. Più mi muovo e più sento il cuore accelerare. Il mio cervello tenta di persuadermi che è solo un'innocuissimo pesce ma il mio istinto dice che è meglio levare le tende il più in fretta possibile.  
Appena volto un altro angolo sento un forte botto al vetro dietro di me, che rimbomba in tutto il corridoio. Il mio istinto mi suggerisce di non voltarmi ma la mia testa si gira piano ad osservare il mare scuro.

Ed è lì che la vedo meglio.  
La figura si fa via via sempre più grande è più dettagliata mettendo in risalto la grande pinna caudale e quella dorsale.  
Sembra. Anzi no è...uno squalo.  
Sembrava stesse per andarsene ma invece si girò su stesso e puntò velocemente alla vetrata di fronte a me.  
Cominciai a correre in preda al panico, guardandomi indietro.  
Pensaì andasse a sbattere contro la vetrata ma all'ultimo virò la sua traiettoria seguendomi dai lati della nave.

Con il cuore a mille continuai a correre, con lo squalo a pochi metri da me e non mancavano le botte che dava alle vetrate sul suo passaggio, che rimbombavano inquietanti nei corridoi. Arrivai alla fine di quegli interminabili corridoi di vetro con una scala che portava ad un'altra vetrata molto più grande e più illuminata delle altre. Sembrava una stanza privata. Come un'osservatorio sul mare che da lì pareva cristallino e pulito.  
Mi fermaì un'attimo a riprendere fiato e mi avvicinai alla vetrata, convinta di aver seminato lo squalo.  
Era davvero uno spettacolo magnifico da quel vetro lucidato a specchio si poteva veramente ammirare il fondo con le alghe, la sabbia, i piccoli pesci. Un pesce pagliaccio mi passò davanti e mi attaccai al vetro per vederlo passare.  
Quel vetro era così limpido che potevo vedermi anch'io riflessa dentro.  
Ma al riflesso dei miei occhi e/c si sovrapporsero un paio neri e più grandi dei miei.  
Una delle luci scoppiò all'improvviso e per lo spavento gridaì forte e caddi all'indietro, mentre osservavo una grande figura nerastra fare a pezzi tutte le luci con un colpo di coda.  
Nel buio della stanza potei vedere solo una grande pinna dorsale scheggiata e ferita allontanarsi velocemente, al suono di passi e voci nel corridoio.

Mia sorella, accompagnata dal capitano e da altre persone armate di torce mi trovarono e cominciarono farmi delle domande su che cosa fosse successo e che cosa avessi visto.  
Ignorandoli continuai a tirare la giacca di mia sorella, implorandola di portarmi via da là dentro e, soprattutto, di non portarmi più con lei a questi eventi.  
«Y/n mi spieghi che cosa hai visto là sotto?» chiese mia sorella tenendomi per le spalle «N-Non lo so...ma una cosa è certa, non la voglio più rivedere una cosa del genere» dissi stringendomi nella coperta che mi avevano dato.

Che ingenua che ero.

Ovvio che l'avrei rivisto ancora.


	2. Shark boy pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La continuazione del capitolo precedente. Le cose sono alquanto strane. Ma io faccio sogni strani per cui....

«Dai, non fare quella faccia! Vedrai che sarà divertente» dice mia sorella maggiore dal sedile del guidatore della sua auto. «Ti ho detto e ripetuto che, dopo la scorsa volta su quella nave trasparente, non voglio avvicinarmi al mare per nessuna ragione!» sbotto incrociando le braccia, dallo specchietto retrovisore vedo mia sorella che gira gli occhi scocciata.

Ha già sentito questa storia tipo ogni volta che cerca di convincermi ad andare al mare insieme a lei.

«Tutte queste paranoie perché hai visto l'ombra di un grosso pesce. Ti do una notizia sorellina: il mare ne è pieno» fa lei sarcastica, imboccando una strada sterrata, «Ti ho anche detto che quella "cosa" non somigliava del tutto ad un pesce...» sbuffai contrariata.  
Fare surf in mare aperto, di domenica mattina, con ancora vivido il ricordo di quell'ombra che mi seguiva sott'acqua, non è proprio ciò che avevo in mente per oggi.

«Non lascerò che le tue paure infondate rovinino questa giornata. Eccoci, siamo arrivate!» Proclama felice non appena parcheggia vicino ad una staccionata cadente, proprio sopra la spiaggia.  
«Ah, senti che aria pura, y/n! Non è meglio che restare chiusa in casa tutto il giorno?» domanda retorica perché sa che non le risponderò.

Tutta allegra prende dal bagagliaio la sua tavola blu scuro e le borse, caricandosele in spalla «Andiamo?» dice raggiante facendo un segno con la testa.  
Mentre camminiamo verso il nostro posto segreto, ovvero un gazebo abbandonato che da direttamente sul mare, un cartello attira la mia attenzione.  
«Ehm, sorellona...?» lei gira la testa e le faccio segno con la mano di avvicinarsi.

Mentre legge il suo sorriso le sparisce dal volto.  
«COOSAA?! Che vuol dire che in questa zona non si può più surfare?!» con gli occhi leggo il resto del cartello e sbianco.  
A quanto pare i surfisti di questa zona sono stati attaccati da una creatura ignota...simile ad uno squalo.  
Deglutisco rumorosamente.

«È inconcepibile!» sbotta mia sorella «Ah, ma mi sentiranno! Altroché!» con un gesto veloce pianta la sua tavola nel terreno ciottoloso e mi tende le borse.  
«Prendi e sistema le nostre cose al gazebo. Aspettami lì, vado a dirne quattro a quelli della direzione» e si avvia a passo spedito, facendo il gesto di accorciarsi le maniche.

Non promette bene. Proprio per niente.

Il gazebo in questione è parecchio malandato e bisognoso di ristrutturazione: al tetto cadono in continuazione le tegole, le ringhiere in legno cadono a pezzi e al pavimento mancano alcune assi...ma la vista sul mare è qualcosa di incredibile.   
Poggio le borse e mi siedo accanto alle scalette ricoperte di alghe, portando le gambe al petto.  
C'è qualcosa di magico in questo posto che mi fa venir voglia di fissare l'orizzonte per ore.

Qualcosa di magico...ed inquietante.

All'improvviso sento un brivido freddo attraversarmi la schiena. Mi sento osservata.  
Giro la testa alla ricerca di una qualche persona ed è lì, oltre gli scogli, che la vedo.

La grossa e nerastra pinna dorsale, ferita e scheggiata di fresco, che da notti tormenta i miei sogni, si fa strada tra gli scogli puntando dritto verso di me.  
In preda al panico mi alzo di scatto ed indietreggio, dimenticandomi delle borse sulle quali inciampo, cadendo faccia a terra sul legno sabbioso.  
Il rumore dell'acqua si fa sempre più intenso ed il mio respiro si blocca quando sento sulle gambe e sulla schiena piccole gocce d'acqua fredda, accompagnate da un basso ringhio.

Giro la testa al rallentatore, con il cuore che sembra stia per scoppiare, aspettandomi di vedere grandi occhi neri, senz'anima e grandi denti seghettati, e invece mi trovo davanti...un ragazzo.  
Gli occhi rossi con le pupille come due spilli e corti capelli neri che gocciolano ovunque, le braccia tese ad entrambi i lati della mia testa gli servono per reggersi e per bloccarmi.

Normalmente penserei ad uno scherzo di pessimo gusto fatto da qualche universitario annoiato, se non fosse per la sensazione di qualcosa di viscido e squamoso sulle gambe.  
Appena distologo lo sguardo da quei pozzi rossi per accertarmi un ringhio gli smuove la pancia ed il petto, metto in mostra denti lunghi e seghettati da far gelare il sangue. Non appena torno a guardalo in faccia il righio cessa ed il suo volto torna normale.

Con quei suoi occhi sembra leggermi sotto la pelle mentre mi osserva lentamente, senza battere le palpebre. Mentre continua a fissarmi inclina leggermente la testa di lato, poi dall'altro così per non si sa quanto.  
Mi scappa un sorrisetto nervoso e le sue pupille si dilatano di poco, muovendo gli angoli della bocca ad imitare il mio sorriso, riuscendogli tirato ed inquietante come quello dello stregatto di Alice nel paese delle meraviglie.

Smetto di sorridere e lo fisso impaurita, il suo volto torna di nuovo serio e torna a fissarmi.  
Il suo sguardo si ferma all'altezza del mio seno, da cui sotto la maglietta fa capolinea il costume da bagno. Arrossendo scatto a coprirmi il seno e le sue pupille si dilatano maggiormente, diventando simili a rombi neri.  
Le sue mani si staccano dal legno e le braccia vanno a coprirsi il petto i nudo e bagnato.

Ovviamente non avendo più un sostegno per rimanere "in piedi" mi cade addosso a peso morto, togliendomi il respiro. Un lamento di dolore mi esce, insieme ad uno dei miei soliti insulti «Santissimo...ma quanto pesi? Sembra che tu abbia mangiato un lottatore di sumo...» gemo dolorante.  
Con una guancia sul pavimento del gazebo mi fissa intensamente. Più di prima, per intenderci.  
Le sue pupille sono grandi quasi più di quelle di una normale persona, mentre avvicina il suo viso al mio.  
Boccaccia mia!

Chiudo gli occhi aspettando di sentire un morso, forse più doloroso di quello di un cane, ma con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo con gli occhi chiusi ed un'espressione beata, mentre annusa il mio collo.  
A quanto pare il mio odore deve piacergli molto.  
Ed io che pensavo di puzzare di sudore costantemente.  
Il suo respiro è calmo e lento e mi solletica il collo come una leggera brezza.  
Ad un tratto sento un rumore di passi avvicinarsi in fretta sul terreno ciottoloso ed il mio nome gridato a gran voce.

«Y/n! Allontanati da lì!» la riconosco questa voce. È mia sorella. Insieme ad due membri dello staff mi guardano da sopra la collinetta e le loro espressioni sono scioccate.  
Gli occhi del "ragazzo" si spalancano di colpo e le pupille tornano strette come due spilli.  
Con un rapido colpo di coda ed un movimento delle braccia si ributta in acqua con un tonfo, sparendo tra le onde.  
Mia sorella mi scuote e mi chiede scusa per avermi lasciata da sola con quella "creatura", abbracciandomi e scuotendomi, mentre quelli dello staff controllano il mare di fronte a loro e si chiedono cosa fosse quella "cosa".

Persa nei miei pensieri guardo l'orizzonte dove, dietro agli scogli, fa capolinea prima la testa e poi la coda nera di quel ragazzo.

Qualcosa mi dice che lo rivedrò ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei sapere cosa pensate, per chi ha letto entrambi le parti, con un commento.  
> Per chi volesse sono anche su Twitter.


	3. University Research pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientato in un progetto scolastico universitario, in una foresta, un coniglio hybrid farà la vostra conoscenza.  
> (Non sono furry. Mi piacciono i bei ragazzi con orecchie animali)

«...E mi raccomando ragazzi. Non uscite dalle aree segnate per nessun motivo. Sono stato chiaro?» terminò secco il nostro professore di biologia, abbassandosi gli occhiali per guardarci tutti negli occhi.  
Tutti gli studenti del corso annuirono.svogliatamente.  
Di certo non erano felici si essere buttati giù dal letto, in un giorno feriale, per andare in una foresta dimenticata da Dio a studiare conigli, cervi ed insetti vari.  
Per la cronaca neanche io lo ero.

Quando ci avevano annunciato che avremmo fatto una "gita fuori porta" di certo mi sarei dovuta aspettare qualcosa di scadente e assolutamente barboso.  
Per non parlare della compagnia.

La gente pensa che una volta che sei all'università metterai la testa a posto e ti comporterai come un adulto, ma certe persone nascono stupide e rimangono stupide.

«Che noia! Non c'è nemmeno il Wi-Fi qui» protesta la biondina meshata alla mia destra, muovendo in tutte le direzioni il suo cellulare rosa barbie.  
Certo che non c'è.  
Se non te ne sei accorta diamo in una foresta, non in un certo commerciale.  
«E poi perché deve essere così umido e fangoso? Mi si rovinerranno le scarpe!» disse indicandosi le scarpe con tacco 15 copiosamente rosa e lucide come plastica.  
«Hai ragione, cara! E poi qui ci fa un caldo insopportabile!» replica la sua "collega", vestita di verde pastello, agitando la mano per farsi aria.

Bhe, mi s dispiace per voi, ma qui non siamo ad un party a bordo piscina, se proprio volete andarvene l'autobus è dietro di voi. Mi dico mentalmente.  
Le due si voltano a guardarmi con sguardo disgustato e furente «Scusami, hai detto qualcosa?» chiese la biondina indicandomi con il suo dito dalla manicure impeccabile.

Cazzo...  
Mi sa che l'ho detto ad alta voce.

«Chi? Io?» domando guardandomi intorno, facendo finta di niente. «Non fare la finta tonta, ti ho sentito sai» dice con la sua vocetta acuta, incrociando le braccia sul suo golfino rosa «E quello che hai detto non ci è piaciuto per niente» replica l'altra smuovendosi una ciocca bruna dalla spalla.  
Come se me ne fregasse qualcosa se vi piace quello che dico.  
«Non so di cosa stiate parlando» dico fredda, tentando di non fare uscire la mia parte acida e sarcastica.  
«Ti do un consiglio: vedi di non fare la spiritosa o la pagherai cara...» concluse con un sibilo, fulminandomi con i suoi occhi azzurri.

Tutti gli studenti ci fissano mormorando e la bruna rincara la dose.  
«Guardala, non ha neanche il coraggio di rispondere. È proprio una vigliacca. Visto anche come si veste...» disse indicando la mia T-shirt con un lupo al chiaro di luna «...sembra proprio una stracciona!» concluse ridendo a squarciagola, seguita dalla bionda «Hai proprio ragione! Codarda e stracciona!» 

Ok. Basta.

Niente più brava ragazza.  
Se vogliono la guerra, l'avranno.

Prendo un profondo respiro e la parte acida e sarcastica di me prende il controllo.  
«Oh, wow. Non sapevo di essere tornata alle elementari dive solo le bambine viziate si vestivano coordinate come le barbie, che per inciso, sono passate di moda...» dico con la faccia di pietra e il tono strafottente «...e poi io non ho scelto un corso di scienze naturali, nella quale faccio palesemente schifo, solo perché lo frequenta anche il classico straniero biondo, palestrato e con il sorriso di plastica a cui, guarda caso, vanno dietro tutte le ragazze del corso...» A cui però non interessano le ragazze perché è gay.

Ma questo non posso dirlo. Ho giurato.

«...ma cui a me, povera me, non guarda neanche di striscio perché sono una ricca ragazzina viziata che si lamenta anche per spostare la pagina di un libro, e che non ha il coraggio di dire a Mami e Papi che ha speso metà dei loro soldi in feste e shopping compulsivo».  
Le loro espressioni scioccate sono esilaranti: con le bocche aperte e gli occhi spalancati.  
«Ah, e per la cronaca...la gente non ci sta guardando perché trova tutto questo divertente, ma perché quelle gonne vi fanno sembrare delle troie col culo grasso» concludo con un sorrisetto.

Entrambe hanno il viso paonazzo, stretto in un'espressione di rabbia.  
Missione compiuta.  
Prima che possano replicare sparisco tra la folla che il professore ha radunato per formare le coppie, in base all'animale su cui fare una ricerca.  
Almeno questo progetto non può andare peggio.

Può decisamente andare peggio.  
Questa si chiama "ironia della sorte"  
«Allora? Possiamo fare una pausa? Ho le gambe stanchissime» chiese la bionda con tono lamentoso, sedendosi su una roccia  
«No!» rispondo secca smuovendo dei rami dal mio passaggio.  
Così impari a metterti i tacchi per un progetto in montagna.  
«Abbiamo lasciato il punto di raccolta da neanche 5 minuti» le ricordo seccata, scavalcando delle radici sporgenti «Portami in braccio» disse lei fissandomi la schiena e accavallando le gambe.

La guardai con un'espressione che diceva, a caratteri cubitali "mi stai prendendo in giro?" Lei chiese alzando in mento come una vera reginetta «Cos'è quella faccia? Guarda che farebbero tutti carte false pur di portarmi on braccio»  
«Bhe, quando ti avranno valutato a peso d'oro al mercato nero fammi uno squillo, forse per allora me ne fregherà qualcosa» dico sorpassando la collinetta e continuando per la discesa.  
«Ehy! Non vorrai lasciarmi qui spero!» sbraitò tirandosi su gli occhiali da sole dal viso  
«L'intenzione è proprio quella. Sarai fortunata se troverai un lupo, un'orso, o peggio...» faccio una pausa, sapendo di avere la sua completa attenzione  
«...degli enormi insetti velenosi e striscianti. Sai, di solito preferiscono le rocce umide, come quella su cui sei seduta, per esempio» dissi continuando a camminare, sentendola gridare disgustata mebtre mi raggiungeva.

Dopo qualche minuto di cammino frugo all'interno della mia borsa, alla ricerca dei fogli dateci dal nostro prof.  
«Allora, vediamo un po' quale animale dobbiamo cercare...» mormorai passando in rassegna i fogli  
«Spero non un insetto!» gridò spruzzandosi addosso dell'antizanzare  
«Per tua fortuna, no. Ma non sarà così facile trovare il nostro "amico"» risposi controllando i fogli.  
Una lepre di montagna.  
Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.  
«Non mi sembra così difficile. Dobbiamo solo trovare un coniglio marrone» disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia di questo mondo.  
«È una lepre...non un coniglio» risposi seccata passandomi una mano tra i miei capelli h/c  
«E dove sta la differenza?» disse non staccando lo sguardo dal suo portacipria.

Sarà una lunga ricerca.  
~~~~~~  
Dopo circa 2 ore di cammino attraverso pini e sequoie (e dopo i lamenti della bionda di fermarci ogni 5 minuti) ci fermiamo e controllo la piantina dell'area, dataci prima di partire.  
«Uffa! Non ne posso più! Ho caldo, sono stanca e mi si sta anche rovinando il trucco!»  
Dio Santo, che rottura questa.  
«Hai finto di guardare quello stupido pezzo di carta?!» Cominciò ad urlare esasperata.  
Credo che stia avendo una crisi nervosa.  
2 ore senza Internet e riviste di moda sembrano un inferno.  
Per quelli come lei voglio dire.

«Mi si sono anche rovinate le scarpe, erano un pezzo unico!» piagnucolò indicandosi le scarpe, ormai infangate e senza più tacco.  
Dio benedica quella radice sulla quale è inciampata poco fa.  
«E tu perché non dici niente!? Come fai ad essere così calma?!» Mi urlò, ma io la ignoravo consultando la bussola e la piantina  
«Sto parlando con te, perché non mi rispondi?!» continuò ad urlare, stavolta scuotendomi per la spalla.  
Ok.  
Ho perso la pazienza.  
«Primo, ho un nome. Usalo. Secondo, vado in giro per foreste da quando tu ti ciucciavi ancora il pollice, per cui so mantenere la calma» dissi fissandola con sguardo di ghiaccio «E faresti meglio anche tu a stare calma. Le tue grida isteriche spaventano gli animali» aggiunsi portandole contro la bussola.

Lei, in un impeto di rabbia, me la strappò di mano e cominciò ad agitare le mani «Io non sto calma! Siamo in questa maledetta foresta da due ore, senza Internet o civiltà ed io non c'è la faccio più!» urlò lanciando in aria la bussola, che rimbalzò sul tronco di un pino e finì in mezzo ai cespugli.  
Stavo per gridarle quanto fosse stupido lanciare nel vuoto l'unico strumento per orientarci, quando un guaito seguito da alcuni ringhi arrabbiati, catturò la nostra attenzione.

A quanto pare, la bussola aveva colpito un cucciolo di procione...e mamma e papà procione non ne erano molto contenti, facendo capolinea dai cespugli con i denti digrignati pronti per attaccare.  
«Corri...» dico afferrando la bionda per il polso  
«Cosa?» ebbe il coraggio di dire lei  
«CORRI!» strattonandola per il polso cominciammo a correre con due procioni furiosi alle calcagna.

Bisognava trovare in fretta una soluzione, anche perché la bionda non era una campionessa di corsa.  
Fermarsi non era un'opzione.  
Arrampicarsi su un'albero era una pessima idea.  
L'unica era disorientarli cambiando direzione all'ultimo.  
Saltando un tronco caduto, svoltai di scatto a desta, portandomi dietro l'altra, e raggiungendo un tronco caduto vuoto.  
«Entra qui dentro!» dissi indicandole l'apertura del tronco  
«Ma sei matta!? Non ci penso proprio!» disse puntando i piedi nel terreno  
«Non è il momento! O questo o l'ira di due procioni inferociti!» replicai tirandola per il polso.  
Non aveva molta scelta e con una faccia disgustata entrò dentro il tronco, accovacciandosi in posizione fetale.

Una volta dentro le feci segno di rimanere in silenzio mentre i procioni ci passavano accanto ringhiando.  
Scampato il pericolo la bionda cominciò a tirarmi la maglia e a scuotermi, senza dire una parola.  
Mi girai e lei fissava l'altro capo del tronco dove, tra i fili d'erba, spuntò...  
Una lepre di montagna.  
Le feci segno di avviarsi piano verso l'altra uscita, dove la lepre mangiava delle foglie di un cespuglio lì vicino.

Ci muovemmo piano e silenziosamente dentro il tronco fino ad arrivare dall'altra parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penso che farò una seconda parte.  
> Perché il testo è lungo ed io comincio ad avere sonno.
> 
> Per chi volesse sono anche su Twitter


	4. Forgive my sins pt.1

L'erba morta invernale mi scricchiola sotto i piedi ed il vento freddo mi sferza in faccia.  
I polmoni mi bruciano e le gambe mi fanno male, ma non posso smettere di correre.  
Se mi fermo sarà la mia fine.  
Nonostante quanto abbia corso, ho freddo in tutto il corpo e le mie mani sono diventate completamente insensibili, tanto da non sentire la sensazione del legno quando mi appogiai ad un pino.

Sono stanchissima.

Ho le gambe molli e deboli.  
Ma se non continuo a correre mi prenderanno.

Sento in lontananza degli schiamazzi ed il rimbombo di un fucile.  
Avranno, senz'altro, trovato lo scialle che ho perso nella fuga, scambiandolo per me.  
Sento il rumore degli scarponi avvicinarsi, spezzando i rami secchi al loro passaggio, tra i pini si scorgono le luci delle torce che proiettano inquietanti sagome sul terreno leggermente innevato.

Gli schiamazzi si fanno sempre più forti e vicini ed io non ho un posto dove possa nascondermi.  
Ricomincio a correre, sperando che le mie gambe reggano ancora.  
Non riesco a tenere il passo: sono troppo debole e barcollo cercando di mantenermi stabile.

«Eccola, è lì! L'ho vista!» grida una voce in lontananza, seguita da uno sparo che colpì il tronco vicino a me.  
Con un urlo spaventato barcollo, inciampando in una radice e cadendo giù dal dirupo alle mie spalle.  
Le rocce e i rovi mi feriscono il viso, stracciandomi il vestito.  
Tento di aggrapparmi ad un ramo sporgente, ma è troppo marcio per sostenermi e si spezza sotto il mio peso.

In fondo al dirupo c'è un terreno umido e ciottoloso sulla quale mi schianto con un tonfo.  
Ho tutte le ossa e i muscoli doloranti, respiro a fatica ed ho la vista annebbiata.

«Sei un'idiota! Non dovevi spararle! Dobbiamo riportarla viva al villaggio, testa di rapa!» dice una voce sopra al dirupo, alquanto infastidita  
«Non l'ho colpita, pezzo d'asino! Sarà scivolata giù...da qualche parte» ribatte un'altra voce dalla "s" strascicata.  
«C'è anche la possibilità che sia sopravvissuta» si aggiunge una terza voce dal tono più profondo « In fondo lei è una...» prima che potesse finire la frase, un ululato forte e vigoroso risuonò da sopra la montagna.

Il rumore degli scarponi e delle voci indistinte fu l'ultima cosa che sentì, prima di perdere i sensi.

Sento una calda sensazione avvolgermi e le mie mani accarezzano una superficie liscia e morbida, anziché i ciottoli di una terra secca ed incolta.  
Sono forse morta?  
Sono in paradiso?  
Appena riapro gli occhi vedo, quella che sembra, l'interno in legno di una camera da letto.  
Quando provo a muovermi sento male in tutto il corpo ed un lamento dolorante esce spontaneo.

«Oh, ti sei svegliata» A parlare fu una voce maschile, dolce e confortante.  
«Come ti senti?» chiese ancora la voce con tono calmo.  
Nel mio campo visivo entrò la figura di un' uomo, presumibilmente un adulto, con i capelli carbone, gli occhi di marrone scuro ed un viso squadrato, con le labbra carnose di un rosa tenue che gli dipingevano un sorriso calmo e rassicurante sul volto.  
Una luce abbagliante dietro di lui lo faceva assomigliare ad una creatura divina.

«Tu...sei un' Angelo? Sono forse morta?» chiesi con voce rauca, osservandogli il viso.  
«Mi dispiace, ma non sono un'Angelo. E, per tua fortuna, non sei nemmeno morta, hai rischiato molto però» rispose accarezzandomi la testa lentamente.  
«Riesci ad alzarti?» chiese smettendo di sorridere e guardandomi preoccupato.  
Annuì.  
Mi misi a sedere piano, cercando di non pensare al dolore in corpo.  
«Ti prendo dell'acqua...» disse piano, andando verso una scrivania sulla quale era poggiata una brocca d'acqua ed un bicchiere.  
«Hai detto di non essere un'Angelo, allora chi sei?» chiesi osservandogli la schiena e le ampie spalle.  
Si rigirò con il bicchiere pieno e me lo porse, andando poi a sedersi di fronte ad un'ampia finestra.

«Mi chiamo Ryonosuke...ma in paese mi conoscono come Padre Deniels» rispose mettendosi una mano sul petto ed abbassando il capo.  
Un prete quindi.  
Un ticchettio sul pavimento ed un latrato accompagnarono una grossa palla bianca di pelo, che si fiondò sul letto, mettendo la testa sulle mie gambe.  
«E lui è il mio compagno Simon» concluse con un sorriso il prete.

«È stato lui a trovarti semi morente nella foresta. Quei villici si spaventati e sono fuggiti via non appena hanno visto Simon» disse ritornando serio, mentre io accarezzavo la pelliccia bianca si Simon.  
«Il fatto è...che non molta gente si avventura nella foresta in questo periodo, ancor meno per dare la caccia ad una ragazzina...» disse girandosi il rosario tra le dita.

«...quindi, ti chiedo perché eri lì? Perché i tuoi stessi compaesani ti stavano dando la caccia?» chiese serio, senza un'espressione particolare in volto.  
Abbassaì lo sguardo, ricordando le facce disgustate e sconvolte dei miei compaesani alla mia scelta.  
«Pochi giorni fa era arrivato in paese un ricco uomo d'affari europeo, diceva che voleva cercare una casa dove sistemarsi ed anche...una sposa» dissi con ancora i brividi per quell'occhiata che mi fece.

«Sì, conosco il soggetto. È venuto anche qui ma se ne andato dopo un paio di giorni. Diceva che non aveva trovato la sposa adatta» rispose Ryonosuke, ascoltando con attenzione.  
«Ci sono molte belle donne in paese, ma nonostante questo...» dissi morendomi il labbro, cercando di non piangere.  
«Ha scelto te, tra tutte quelle persone» disse con tono pacato e calmo, nonostante le sopracciglia aggrottate in un'espressione contrariata.  
Annuì ancora.  
«Non sapevo cosa fare quando...mi ha tirato fuori dalla folla annunciando che mi avrebbe sposata» dissi stringendomi le braccia, rabbrividendo.  
«Immagino che il tuo paese sia molto povero, ecco perché non si sono opposti a ciò. Dei soldi in più per vivere sono sempre ben accetti dai contadini.» disse Ryonosuke, rimuginando tra sé.

«Quando mi sono rifiutata hanno cominciato a darmi della strega, della traditrice. Volevano che lo sposassi per forza così...sono scappata nei boschi, sperando che rinunciassero ma...» Ryonosuke fece un sospiro, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
«E...i tuoi genitori?» chiese ancora, sta volta con un'espressione triste.  
Non dissi niente.  
Simon guaì guardandomi con i suoi occhioni azzurri, stringendosi di più a me.  
«Capisco...» sussurrò Ryonosuke fissando il pavimento.

Mi si riannebbio la vista e grosse lacrime cominciavano a scorrermi sulle guance. Ryonosuke venne vicino a me con un fazzoletto, accarezzandomi di nuovo i capelli.  
«Non voglio...non voglio tornare a casa...non voglio sposare quell'uomo...» singhiozzai aggrappandomi alla camicia del prete, che mi stava ancora consolando.  
«Posso offrirti io asilo, finché sarà necessario» disse lui calmo, senza insicurezza nella voce.  
Lo guardai sbalordita e senza parole per la sua proposta, passare la notte in casa di un servitore del Signore, ma d'altro canto...

Annuì di nuovo.  
Sarei rimasta lì con Padre Deniels, finché sarebbe stato possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia non è ancora finita, ma credo la dividerò in due parti...di nuovo.  
> Perché ho sonno e necessito di dormire.
> 
> Per chi volesse sono anche su Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Se qualcuno volesse cercarmi sono anche su Twitter


End file.
